


Taking of the Firstborn

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 10 Plagues, Ancient Egypt, Child Death, Children, Gen, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: This is what the LORD says: "About midnight I will go throughout Egypt. Every firstborn son in Egypt will die, from the firstborn son of Pharaoh, who sits on the throne, to the firstborn of the slave girl, who is at her hand mill, and all the firstborn of the cattle as well. There will be loud wailing throughout Egypt—worse than there has ever been or ever will be again."





	Taking of the Firstborn

The angel moved silently among the mortal buildings, collecting the souls of every firstborn son as they had been commanded to do. The only houses to be spared were those with the blood of a lamb painted above the doorways. Everyone else was open and expected to lose someone.

They died without a sound as the angel passed a hand over them. There was no need to make it a grand production. They simply needed to be collected and then passed on to Death for him to do with as he needed to. The noise would come in the morning once the people awoke and found their loved ones dead.

There was only one house left. The angel approached as they had been all night. They didn’t expect anyone to be awake, nor did they expect the sight that greeted them inside.

A demon stood in front of a small group of children, his black wings spread out wide to block them from the angel. “Get out,” he hissed.

“These are all firstborns from other houses…” the angel noted with a frown. They had wondered why some houses had been empty of a target.

“Get out!”

“These children are meant to die. I am to collect their souls and give them to Death as the Lord commands.”

“They’re not your kids! Back the fuck off!” the demon snarled, slitted yellow eyes flashing dangerously at the angel. 

“You dare go against God?”

“It’s why I’m a demon, innit? Piss off!” Crowley took a step forward, hissing loudly as he gave his wings one hard flap to make his point. “There’s enough dead children tonight! Leave!”

The angel hesitated. They had a duty after all and… 

They blinked when they realized someone else was behind the demon. “Aziraphale?”

The other angel winced when he was spotted but waved. “Hello!”

“What..?”

“Ah yes...well...I uh...God told me that these children were allowed to be spared! So, you can leave now and tell everyone what a splendid job you did! Killing children and all that!” Aziraphale stammered. 

The angel frowned as they looked from Aziraphale to Crowley and back again. Slowly they nodded, deciding that they were feeling a bit tired anyway and was most likely hallucinating seeing the Snake of Eden protecting human children so fiercely. They turned and took their leave. 

“What do we do now?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley lowered his wings.

“We dress these kids up and send them with Moses’ people,” Crowley said.

“Are you sure?”

“If we take them back their families will be punished by everyone else who lost their children.”

The angel considered this and nodded. “Very well. Let’s get them ready then!”


End file.
